


Insatiable

by Sidders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Mary Margaret wonders if letting Emma Swan live with her really was the best idea. She loves the girl like a sister, she really does, but somewhere things changed.</p><p>She knows exactly when that was, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Mary Margaret wonders if letting Emma Swan live with her really was the best idea. She loves the girl like a sister, she really does, but somewhere things changed.

She knows exactly when that was, too.

 

_“Oh my god.”_

It was about three weeks ago, and Mary Margaret had gotten home earlier than usual, having skipped out on paying Granny’s a visit. It was then that she opened the door to her apartment and saw Emma… kneeling in front of the couch, head between Regina’s thighs.

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Emma said, later, when Regina had left and Mary Margaret had finally been convinced to leave her bedroom.

“I’d hope not,” she let out a nervous laugh. “But… you and Regina?”

Emma gave a small smile. “Hard to believe, right?”

“Honestly? I was mostly wondering why it took you so long.” Emma’s face had almost made it all worth it.

 

It might even have been the time after that, four days later, when Mary Margaret decided to visit Emma at work, only to find the pair making good use of the bed in one of the cells.

“Seriously?” Mary Margaret held back laughter as Emma turned a deep red and Regina worked on straightening her clothes. “Emma, I know I said I was okay with this, but…”

“You don’t need to see it,” Emma finished, “right. Got it.”

 

That wasn’t even the end of it. Regina was, Emma admitted after they were caught making out in the Bug like a couple of horny teenagers, rather insatiable. Mary Margaret caught them no less than five more times – in the bathroom at Granny’s and against a tree in the forest, just to name a couple – and, honestly, she was a patient, open-minded woman, but even she had her limits.

 

So when she sees Regina getting into her car outside the apartment, Mary Margaret thinks she might finally be having some luck. Until she hears Emma call out as she walks into their home and shuts the door behind her.

“Regina?”

“No, it’s me,” she frowns when Emma’s reply comes in the form of an annoyed sigh, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Don’t come up.” But Mary Margaret is already near the top of the stairs as she hears what sounds like a headboard hitting a wall.

“Seriously, don’t come in,” Emma sounds almost desperate, so Mary Margaret opens the door, because if her friend is hurt…

“Oh my,” her hand flies up to her mouth, fighting back a laugh even as her cheeks tinted red.

“It’s not funny!” Emma whines, somehow able to make that puppy dog look convincing even in her position. “Can you help me out? Regina had to run to her office and left me here. She could be hours!”

“Oh no,” Mary Margaret gives a wicked grin as she backs out of the door, watching Emma tug helplessly at the handcuffs currently keeping her on her bed. “You got yourself into this, you can get yourself out of it.”


	2. The Worst Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same thing happens a few more times, to the point where Emma is starting to think that her roommate is making it her life’s ambition to make sure that Emma doesn’t get laid.

Regina Mills, Emma realises early on, is insatiable. She has a habit of, to put it simply, jumping Emma without a moment’s notice. It doesn’t matter where they are, as long as there is something for them to hide behind.

 

“You shouldn’t be here. Mary Margaret’s due home on an hour or two,” and really, the protest even sounds weak to Emma’s ears, which is why she lets Regina pull her over to the sofa.

“Well, you’ll just have to work quickly, won’t you dear?” Regina gives her  _that_  look, the one Emma has teased her about in the past, but right now it just makes her drop to her knees and push the brunette’s skirt up as far as she can. “That’s more like it.” Emma bites the inside of her thigh for that.

It’s when Emma has Regina squirming beneath her that she hears a door open, but assumes it must be one of the neighbours.

“Oh my god.” Or not, because that certainly wasn’t Regina.

Emma blames Henry for the fact that this feels oddly like being caught by your mother. Mary Margaret heads straight to her room and doesn’t come out until she’s sure that Regina is gone.

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Emma stands awkwardly in the doorway. Mary Margaret laughs somewhat shakily and says that she’d hope not, which makes Emma think they might be okay now, especially when the other woman admits that she was just wondering why it took so long, and Emma bites back a comment about just how long this has been going on.

 

Regina also has the most ridiculous timing. It’s like she follows Emma around and waits for the perfect moment. Perfect for her anyway, because it’s usually not so great for Emma. Like when she shows up out of nowhere at the station – and really, Emma thinks, it should be impossible for someone to walk that quietly in heels – and somehow convinces her that sex in one of the cells is a good idea. They’ve only just made it to the bed when Emma hears a muffled laugh and looks around the woman straddling her to see Mary Margaret smirking at her.

“Emma, I know I said I was okay with this, but…”

“You don’t need to see it,” Emma adds. As she leaves Emma turns to Regina and – not for the first time – envies the woman for her ability to go back to looking pretty damn perfect despite having just been thoroughly groped.

 

After the third time Emma thinks she just has the worst luck in the world. This time they haven’t even made it out of Emma’s car and Regina is just unbuttoning Emma’s jeans when they hear a cry of “You’ve got to be kidding me!” and look up in time to see Mary Margaret marching into the apartment building.

 

There’s also the time where they apparently forget that the restroom at Granny’s is public, and it’s a miracle that no one else spots them. Or even when Regina lures Emma into the forest under the pretence of seeing something suspicious, only for Mary Margaret to be walking nearby just as Regina slips her hand inside Emma’s jeans. She almost makes a comment about reporting them for public indecency, until she remembers that Emma is the sheriff, and somehow she doubts that Ruby would find it anything other than hilarious.

 

The same thing happens a few more times, to the point where Emma is starting to think that her roommate is making it her life’s ambition to make sure that Emma doesn’t get laid. It’s for that very reason that when Regina shows up at her door while Mary Margaret is out, Emma drags the woman up to her bedroom.

 

Emma’s lost her boots and her jeans, and Regina’s hands are doing  _wonderful_  things under her tank top when the mayor’s phone rings. “If that’s Mary Margaret, I’ll actually scream.” Regina chuckles and tells her it’s Sidney, in urgent need of her assistance. “You’re not actually going?” Regina’s only response is to stand up from the bed and retrieve her jacket. Her eyes flick to Emma’s dresser, and before the blonde even has a chance to realise what’s happening, her hands are cuffed to the wooden headboard.

“So I know you’ll still be here when I get back. I won’t be long, dear.” Regina flashes a smirk and leaves.

Two minutes later Emma hears the front door open and close, and despite calling out she has a feeling that it isn’t Regina changing her mind.”

“No, it’s me. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Don’t come up,” Emma’s voice comes out rather desperate and she pulls on the handcuffs, only to hit her head on the headboard which, in turn, bangs against the wall.

She really does just have the worst luck.


End file.
